The Pains of a Broken Heart
by Morino
Summary: Tired of being hurt over and over again by Inuyasha, Kagome runs off into the forest, heartbroken. She saves Rin from a youkai, and nearly dies if it had not been for Sesshoumaru, courtesy of Rin. What will happen when Kagome is forced to face the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Heyz, people. I know this is my second story, the first being discontinued due to lack of interest. However, I want to assure you that this one might be better, and it's Sess/Kag based

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the posters that my friends gave me …okay, they bought it for me for a good bye present, okay? I also own thost 6 figurines that my other friend gave me for my b-day…

Chapter One-Betrayal and Rescue

Rain poured down heavily, but Kagome took no notice of this. She ran blindly through the forest, trying to escape, trying to forget. Her bow and arrows were slung on her back, hitting her as she ran. It hurts, but it is not as painful as to what she is feeling inside.

She slowed into a stop as she reached the Goshinboku, before she collapsed, crying. _Why, Inuyasha? Why did you have to choose Kikyo over me?_ She stood up, and placed a hand on the scar in the Goshinboku. She had freed Inuyasha from the tree four years ago. She still remember it as clear as a sunny day. However, only the current problems consist. That only led Kagome to more tears.

_Flash Back_

Kagome felt the ever presence of Inuyasha watching over her and smiled. Shippo has fallen asleep before she did, and she was glad that he did. She closed her eyes and fallen into a light sleep.

Inuyasha smiled slightly as he watched Kagome fall asleep. _At least now I get to see Kikyo without anyone seeing me._ He sniffed the air to check if everyone was asleep, then he bounded from the tree to where he knew Kikyo waits.

Kagome awoke a few minutes later, not sensing Inuyasha's presence. She furrowed her brows, and got up to where a slight movement caught her eyes. She saw Inuyasha moving. Kagome shrugged to herself, and followed. When she reached a clearing, she hid behind a bush. She saw it then.

Inuyasha had Kikyo in his arms, kissing her lovingly. However, that was not what made her heart shatter. She had heard what Inuyasha told Kikyo. Not being able to handle it anymore, Kagome ran toward camp, unsure if Inuyasha heard her or not. _He probably was so busy with Kikyo that he didn't notice me._ As she reached the camp, it had begun to rain. Kagome took no mind of this as she grabbed her shards and weapons, and left toward the Goshinboku, Inuyasha's words still ringing clear in her mind.

"Don't worry, Kikyo. Kagome will be out of the picture, and you and me will finally be happy together. You could replace her in our group, since she always seemed to need to go home." Kikyo smiled, and asked, "How are you going to tell her?" "Well…I shall tell her the minute I get back to camp, but now, I just want to say with you. I might as well stay with you forever, koi."

_End Flashback_

Being pissed now, Kagome left the Goshinboku, and headed toward a stream. Absent mindedly, she picked up before tossing it into the stream.

Somewhere else in the forest, Jaken sighed. Lord Sesshoumaru has gone off on his own again, leaving Rin in his care. "Hurry up, Jaken-sama. Rin is thirsty." "Okay, Rin." Jaken led Rin to a river, where she took a drink. Even in the rain, Rin is still as happy as ever. "Hurry up, Rin. We don't have all day-" Jaken was suddenly cut off, as he fell to the ground with a plop. Rin turned to look to see what had caused Jaken to be cut off so sharply. When she saw what had befallen her guardian, she opened her mouth and screamed. 

The scream reached Kagome, and she ran toward where she had heard it. Just as she approached the site, Rin had been cut on the cheek, and running away from the lizard youkai. Kagome's anger flared as she reached for her bow. Her fingers nimbly strung an arrow to the string and she aimed it at her target. She let it fly, and it struck the demon.

As she prepared another one, the lizard youkai swung his tail at her, sending Kagome crashing into a tree. The lizard then wrapped his tail around Kagome, entrapping her between his tail and the tree. _The lizard's scales are going to kill me_, Kagome thought with fear as the pressure tightened.

She felt her blood drip from her stomach area and she shivered from the blood lost. **"Heh, stupid ningen. Think you can defeat me?"** The lizard sneered. Just as Kagome felt that she going to die, a bright light appeared and she was freed from the lizard's grip. It enveloped her with warmth, and for a while, Kagome was thankful for that. The surrounding area was also bathed in the glowing pink light, and Kagome saw that the lizard youkai was purified into nothing.

She walked up to the strange lady. Rin was never one to be timid and shy. Just as she approached, she saw that the girl was bleeding. "Hello, Rin is Rin. Is this lady okay? What is this lady's name?"

Kagome smiled slightly at the girl's innocence. "Hai, Rin. My name is Kagome. I'll be okay." _I hope_, she thought to herself. Her vision blurred, and she was having trouble breathing. She coughed and just laid there, tired. She saw black spots, and she closed her eyes, tired of everything. Her bow and arrows laid near her, forgotten.

Rin frowned when she saw that Kagome had closed her eyes. She was really worried about her. Something rustled in the bushes, and Rin turned to see Sesshoumaru and Jaken walking toward her. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is here!" Calling out to her fatherly figure, Rin stayed by Kagome's side incase the girl awakes. The rain was slowly coming to a stop.

"What happened, Rin?" Came Sesshoumaru's question. "Rin was thirsty, and asked Jaken-sama to take Rin somewhere for a drink. A big bad youkai came and something happened to Jaken-sama, and then Rin ran from the youkai and Kagome-sama came and rescued Rin."

At the mention of Kagome's name, Sesshoumaru looked at her lifeless body. _So it's my brother's wrench. If she is his, why is she here, instead of being with him? That is no concern of mine, is it?_ With that thought in mind, Sesshoumaru turned. "Rin, we will leave now." "Is Kagome-sama coming with us?" "No."

Suddenly, Rin grabbed one of Sesshoumaru's legs. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama. We have to take Kagome-sama with us. We can't leave her, she protected Rin." Rin looked at him with tears in her eyes. She had been greatly upset when Sesshoumaru said that they will leave Kagome behind. Secretly, she had high hopes of Kagome going with them because Kagome had, after all, saved Rin's life.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. His cold eyes shifted from Rin's watery eyes to the Kagome's lifeless body back to Rin. His eyes softened slightly, and he resisted the urge to sigh. He nodded before his eyes hardened again and called for Jaken. "Jaken, bring the ryu youkai to me." Jaken nodded, bowed low, and scampered quickly to find Ah-Un.

When Jaken returned with the dragon, Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and picked her up. He laid her gently on the dragon's back, with Rin sitting near the girl. Jaken took the reins of Ah-Un and waited. Sesshoumaru turned forward and started walking, with Jaken and Ah-Un and his passengers in tow.

End of Chapter One

Please R&R …that, and please don't flame. I'm sorry to those Kikyo haters that Kikyo ends up with Inuyasha in chappie one…and I'm sorry to those Kagome haters that I said that. And I'm sorry to those Sesshoumaru Fan girls that Kagome ends up with Sesshoumaru, not you. I'm also sorry to those Sango, Miroku, or Shippo lovers because I didn't put them in here this chapter. I swear that I'll add then in the next chapter.

Silly Randomness

Juriana (Juri)-I know that I'm retarded, so leave me alone, Lori.

Miouri (Lori, Lavendernite)-Well, too bad because I want to bother you, Juri.

Juriana-Whatever, I know what I want to write for the next chappie. What do **YOU** know?

Miouri-Liar, you don't even know yet. And I know a lot more than you do.

Juriana looks angry, then looks around. She finds a bat, and chases Miouri with it.

Miouri-AHHH! CRAZY AUTHORESS KILLS HER TWIN SISTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, chapter two is coming! Yah

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapter pouts Okay, I'll say. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter Two-Lost and...Fights!

"Sango, do you think Kagome will be okay?" Shippo asked, worried about his "mother." "I don't know, Shippo-chan" came the worried reply. Miroku and Sango had seen Kagome running away tearfully after a brief explanation. Shippo was asleep then.

Suddenly, Inuyasha walked back calmly back to the camp. "What's wrong, guys? Where's Kagome?" Shippo started sobbing, and Miroku held Sango to stop her from charging at Inuyasha with Hiraikotsu.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha looked at his group, obviously confused. Shippo began wailing for his mother. Sango was fighting with Miroku now, telling him to let go so that she could clobber Inuyasha.

"SHUT UP!" The whole group stopped doing what they were doing. Even Shippo stopped wailing. "Now, tell me what happened to Kagome," said a very annoyed hanyou. Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, telling her to leave the talking to him.

"Inuyasha, do you have something to tell us first?" He said. Inuyasha thought for a while, then nodded. "Yup. Kikyo is joining us in the hunt for jewel shards. Now quit stalling and tell me what happened to Kagome."

Miroku sighed. "I was afraid that you were going to say that. Kagome-sama ran away because she told us that-" "That you were going to replace her." Sango cut in on Miroku's speech before she swung Hiraikotsu at him. "HOW COULD YOU!" She screeched.

Somewhere else, Kagome began to stir. She opened her eyes, expecting to see the forest. However, a beautiful forest green room with cherry wood furniture. Her futon has soft silk comforters and plush pillows. "Where am I?" she couldn't help but wonder. She sat up to get a better look and immediately regretted it. Her head pounded with such ferocity that it took a lot out of her to not scream out. Slowly, she laid herself back down and just contented herself with staring at the ceiling. "Where am I, really?"

Sesshoumaru was in his gardens, trying to enjoy what little free time he has. However, one person was driving him nuts. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Hide Rin from Jaken-sama!" Rin was running around the demon lord, giggling madly. Jaken was huffing and puffing, trying to catch the girl. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please do something about that human!" A glare shut him up. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" A female neko youkai ran toward the taiyoukai, explaining as she went. "Sesshoumaru-sama, your guest has awoken. You have told me to tell you if anything happens, sir." She stopped when she is near, then stooped over to catch her breath. Who wouldn't need air if they've been through the entire castle three times, then searched the expansive garden?

Sesshoumaru didn't need a second not reach the door of Kagome's room. He was about to knock when he heard her say, "Where am I, really?" If he weren't the stoic youkai he was, he would have laughed. However, he knocked at the door.

Kagome was still wondering where she was when the door knocked. She forgot about her current health status, and sat up too quickly. Pain thudded against her head again, and she had to resist the urge to jump out the window. Slowly, she laid back and weakly said, "Come in."

Meanwhile, in the forest, Inuyasha was having a hard time keeping his emotions at bay. Shippo won't talk to him, and had lost the light in his eyes. Sango kept on glaring at him while holding Shippo. Miroku just remained silent, occasionally whispering to Sango. Now, to make matters worse, Koga is bothering him for the whereabouts of Kagome.

"Don't tell me you lost my woman again, inu kurro. I've had enough of you losing her because of some clay pot," Koga taunted. "First of all, I did NOT lose Kagome. And second, stop calling Kikyo a clay pot. She is so not one." "Whatever, I call her whatever I want, just as I call Kagome my woman. How dare you lose her?" Before they could fight anymore, Sango shouted, "Would you two please just shut up? It's hard enough already without you two canine brains fighting!"

As the two "canine brains" looked at the girl, she was holding Shippo, who was still sobbing his eyes out. Sango glared at them, and if looks could kill, Inuyasha and Koga would've been dead a thousand times over. Miroku sighed, and held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, lets continue looking for Kagome-sama." The rest of the group nodded in agreement, and Inuyasha held temporary truce with Koga.

End of Chapter Two

I'm sorry if some of the characters are OOC, but I can't help it. Also, I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm working on several web layouts at once, and it's quite stressful when you can't get one part of it to work. Once again, I'm sorry for that. I know that chapter two is one page shorter than chapter one, but you could blame that on school. I can't really promise anything, so I'll just say that I'll try to make the next chapter better. Don't forget to R&R

**Silly Randomness**

Juri-Do you think that I'll do better?

Lori-No.

Juri gets mad, and starts to hold up tennis racket.

Lori- Okay, okay, yes you'll do a lot better.

Juri puts racket down and smiles pleasantly.

Lori-You better do better or else no one would read this piece of .

Juri gets pissed and chases Lori with butcher knife.

Lori-AHHHH! HELP!


	3. Chapter 3

Whee - chappie three -hugs reviewers- Free cookies:) Anyways, I'm sorry for taking so long. It's freezing here in New York, and my fingers are falling off. Try typing with numb fingers.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! …well…maybe…this story line?

Chapter Three-The Twins and Archery

Kagome's eyes widened as a figure clad in mostly white stepped into the room. She nearly groaned. The fourth to last person she wanted to see in the whole wide world stared as she fell back onto the bed. "What do you want from me, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru, whose eyes would've popped out if he showed his emotions, looked as indifferent as ever. _How dare she!_, he thought. Normally, other females would've fawned all over him and trying to drag him to bed. _However…_

Kagome glared at the motionless youkai. _What the hell is **his** problem?_ She cleared her throat. "What do you want?" she said again, a little louder this time. Sesshoumaru seemed to notice that she's there, and he just stared at her. Kagome squirmed a little, she wasn't really one to be under the "evil-intimate-glare from the hot and evil taiyoukai."

Sesshoumaru nearly grinned as he watched her and her uneasiness. "This Sesshoumaru does not have to explain himself to you, wrench." He watched as she widened her aquamarine eyes in surprise, then narrowing them in anger.

Kagome huffed, and folded her arms across her chest. Her right arm throbbed in protest, and Kagome winced slightly. She had been so fought up that she had forgotten her state of health. This did not go unnoticed by not only the stoic taiyoukai, but also another youkai by the door.

"Ahem. Sesshoumaru-sama, I believe it is time for me to treat your guest." Kagome looked at the new demon. She was a strange youkai, with the most stunning brown eyes. Her mid thigh length brown hair sparkled in the morning sun. In the center of her forehead there stood a lone emerald jewel, sparkling proudly on its place. Her spring green kimono only seemed to bring out her eyes. Matching emerald earrings dangle by her head, making a pleasant bell sound.

"Alright, Juriana. Keep your voice down, though. Your annoying shrillness is tiring this Sesshoumaru out." As the inuyoukai left, the healer, or Juriana, stuck out her tongue. "That grumpy ole youkai…deserves to get his ass kicked." Kagome giggled, and Juriana smirked. "So, what's your name, miss?" Kagome looked at Juriana, and smiled. "I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you." Juriana grinned, and sat down. "So would what would you prefer: Lady Kagome, Kagome-sama, Kagome-chan, or just plain old Kagome?" Kagome giggled again, and said "I prefer just plain old Kagome."

Juriana nodded. "Good. Keep on laughing, laughter is the best medicine, you know?" Kagome couldn't help but smile. _I believe I found a friend already._

"Kagome!" "Kagome-chan!" "Okaa-san!" "Kagome-sama!" The group looked around, trying to find Kagome. Shippo was the first to catch Kagome's faint scent. He wandered away from the clearing and through a maze of forest. Finally, he came to a halt. In front of him was something yellow, huge, and smelled most like Kagome. "Okaa-san!" Shippo ran toward the bag, only to find it abandoned. He sniffed, and hugged the bag. "Okaa-san, why did you abandon me, too?" There, he started crying.

Kirara picked up Shippo's tears, and flew toward the weeping kit, her mistress still on her back. As Kirara stopped on the ground, Sango was already half way toward Shippo. "Shippo, daijobouka?" She noticed Kagome's bag, and covered her mouth.

Inuyasha sighed in content. Kikyo was nestled comfortably in his arms. _Her scent of burial soil, ash, and dead souls won't go away._ Kikyo looked up, and saw Inuyasha's scrunched up nose. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Are you disgusted by me?" Hurt was evident in her eyes. Inuyasha shook his head. "No, Kikyo. It's just your scent. I wish there is something I can do to change it." Kikyo smiled sadly. "There is, but you have to kill my reincarnation first." Inuyasha gaped openly.

Miroku watched as Kirara took off with Sango. He furrowed his brows and followed. It took a while for him to find them, but he did. Sango was there, covering her mouth and about to cry. Shippo was already sobbing. Miroku walked over. "There there, Sango. We'll find her. We have to find Kagome-sama." Sango threw her arms around his neck. "I know, houshi-sama. But I'm afraid of what might have happened to her." Sango sobbed out, not wanting to lose another loved one. Miroku patted her on her back, and for once, he didn't touch her in any perverted way.

Kirara shrank back into her smaller form, and cuddled with Shippo. Shippo hugged Kirara close, just as a little boy would do to his pet dog.

"There we go," said Juriana cheerfully. Kagome was now dressed in a light pink kimono with red Sakura petals dancing at the sleeve edges, the bottom of the kimono, and the collar. It faded as it went up (A/N-almost like a fade, with the edges being the most colored and four inches from the edges most faded. The center is just a solid color). Her obi was white with pink Sakura blossoms on it, almost like the kimono. Juriana looked at her handy work. "Hmm…let me get my twin. She definitely has to see you." With that, Juriana ran out of the room.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Little to no make up, and hair let down. She frowned at herself as she spotted some changes in her body. _Since when did I get this,_ she asked herself. Before she could ask any more questions, a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Come in," she called out. Juriana returned with…another Juriana? Her twin looked exactly like her except that wherever Juriana has green, her twin has blue. "Kagome, this is my twin Miouri. Miouri, this is Kagome. Now skip the questions and tell me how she looks!"

Miouri looked at her twin with a frown. "I was teaching Rin, you know?" Juriana waved it off as nothing. "Yeah, yeah, and that's why she's at the door. Come in, Rin-chan." The little girl walked in, looking at her sensei and the palace healer. "Now, Rin-chan? What do you think of Kagome?" Rin's eyes lighted up in as she remembered the girl's name.

"Kagome-sama! Rin is so happy to see you! Rin is sorry if you got hurt to save Rin, but Rin is very grateful for that. And Kagome-sama looks pretty in the kimono." Miouri sighed. This was definitely not her day. "Okay, she looks nice. Now can I go back to teaching Rin _without_ any interruptions?" Juriana giggled madly. "Sure, sure now go back, sorry to bother, sayonara." Kagome giggled as Miouri glared at her twin.

"Well, that's my twin for you. She absolutely adores children, while I absolutely despise them, except for a few exceptions, of course. Rin is one of them." Juriana looked around. "Say, do you want me to show you around?" Kagome nodded. Juriana motioned her to follow her, and walked out the room.

Kagome soon realized that the whole palace grounds were divided into four wings: the North, South, East, and the West. The North Wing was mostly training grounds. The East Wing is the soldiers' and their family's homes. The South Wing is where all the servants reside. Juriana gagged as she said this. The North Wing is the training area. There are three dojos and one open area. Finally, there is the West Wing. The palace took up the most of it, but there is a private garden there. Juriana pointed out that she lived in the garden, since "Sesshoumaru-sama in all his greatness" had allowed her to do so. The palace itself is quite a maze when compared to everywhere else in the palace area. There is a rather large village in front of the "front doors" of the secluded palace area.

Kagome felt her head spin. All these directions are confusing her. However, she was glad that Juriana showed her around. Juriana said goodbye, and left to do whatever else she had to do.

Suddenly, Kagome felt rather lonely. With no one there, she walked over to where the Archery Room was. Thankfully, it was empty as the soldiers were either all on duty, or were at home spending quality time with their families. She picked out a bow, and grabbed a quiver of arrows.

She aimed the bow at one of the targets, and let the arrow go. _Bulls-eye._ She tried another. Another bulls-eye. She was so busy shooting arrows that she didn't notice the pair of eyes that watched her from the other side of the room.

End of Chapter Three

Yah, finally got through this one. It helped a lot that I had hot chocolate . Don't forget, R&R! Your reviews actually inspire me…(people laughs) What? I'm serious!

**Silly Randomness**

Juri-Well, looks as if I'm the healer. Yah!

Lori-Psh, lucky. But I'm the one teaching Rin!

Juri-Well, watch what she'd do next time you take her out to pick flowers.

Lori-…Whatever.

Koga-Hey, how come I didn't have a large part in this story!

Juri and Lori-…(sweat drops)…uh…(looks at each other) 1…2…3! RUN! EVERY WOMAN FOR HERSELF! (They take off in a flash, but Juri calls out) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Awww! –Juri starts to cry– You guys (the reviewers) were so sweet! It made me feel all nice and fuzzy inside. –Juri grabs big box of candy– candy, anyone?

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters except Kyo, Ryu, Juriana, and Miouri.

Chapter Four-The Insight of the Prophecy

A chuckle was heard behind her, and Kagome jumped. She turned around quickly. Aquamarine meets red, and she nearly screamed. Well, she almost did until she realized that it's not Naraku who's behind her.

The demon stared at her curiously with his red eyes. His black hair was spiked, but not overly done. (Think of Cloud from Final Fantasy) It frames his face, giving the demon a beautiful but deadly look. His pale skin contrasted his black outfit. His smirk gave him the coyness that most "bad" boys of the present time had. Kagome could only guess his position in Sesshoumaru's household.

"I can only guess what a lady like you are doing here around the soldiers' training area." Kagome looked at him. _Maybe he's a pervert, like Miroku_, she thought. _At least I know what to do with perverts: smack them._ She was surprised when he bowed slightly. "Ah, yes. You are Sesshoumaru's guest, Kagome-sama. Am I correct?" He asked her. She nodded, lost for words. His voice was smooth and rich, almost like polished beech wood.

"Kyo, get back to work, you lazy ass!" Another voice came. The demon with red eyes, Kyo, stood up straight rolling his eyes. Kagome suddenly realized that he was leaning in slightly. Another demon, this one with waist length yellow hair and cerulean eyes came in. Anger was evident in his eyes.

"Where were you, dude! Why the f-" The new comer cut himself off when he caught Kagome staring at him. He, too, bowed slightly to acknowledge her presence. "Ryu, this is no time to be arguing. I was just talking to Kagome-sama, right miss?" Kagome nodded absentmindedly.

Kyo grinned. "So, there you go, Ryu." The other demon only huffed in anger. "Hey, I was wondering, what kind of demons are you?" Kagome's boldness shocked everyone in the archery room, even herself. Kyo grinned. "I'm a wind demon, surprisingly enough even if I do look like a fire demon." Ryu huffed, and said, "Well, I'm a fire demon, even if I look like a water demon."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Is that why the both of you are friends?" Ryu opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. "Yeah, I guess you could put it that way." A gong rang through the air. Both Kyo and Ryu waved a quick farewell and left in a hurry. A pang of dizziness hit her, and the room disappeared, swallowing its captive into the darkness.

"Did you find my woman yet, mutt face?" Koga growled out with annoyance. He could smell the foul breath of the dead clay pot all over Inuyasha. However, he wanted to spare the kit, who hasn't eaten anything since Kagome disappeared, as Koga was told.

"Not yet, wolf shit…and stop calling Kagome your woman!" Thus, the argument between the two started. Sango sighed. Ever since they found Kagome's bag, Shippo has refused to allow anyone to touch it but Sango. He wouldn't let Inuyasha eat ramen, which pissed the hanyou off greatly.

_Okaa-san, why did you leave me? Why?_ Shippo had stopped his loud sobbing, but was still crying. He hugged the bag tightly, as though it too will slip from his grasp.

Kirara was cuddled near Shippo, sad to see her friend in such a state. Sango was sitting there, looking into the fire. _Kagome, don't worry. I hope that you'll get over Inuyasha, since he's obviously not good enough for you._ She felt a hand on her behind, and instantly, she turned red and smacked the pervert with Hiraikotsu. "Hoshi-sama, you pervert!"

Miroku rubbed his head gingerly. He had expected that, but he believed that everyone needed a little break from the tension. Sango was glaring at Inuyasha, and Koga was having a staring contest with Inuyasha. Shippo was sobbing silently on Kagome's bag, and Kirara was near him, trying to help him.

Inuyasha glared at the group. Then, her scent hit his nose. _Kikyo…_ He left quickly, and Koga ignored him, knowing that he's off seeing his dead lover. He growled. _Inuyasha you fool, you had someone so perfect, yet you threw her away like trash. Kagome, I promise, I won't let dog brain hurt you anymore._

Shippo had stopped sobbing slightly, but his eyes were red and puffy. "Okaa-san, why did you leave me?" He whispered into the night as his eyes drooped and he gave up the fight against sleep.

_Okaa-san, why did you leave me?_ Kagome was in a forest, and standing in front of her was Shippo. His eyes were puffy, and he was looking at her sadly. "Why, okaa-san? Why did you have to leave me behind?" "Shippo, I'm-" She stopped talking as tears welled up in her eyes. "Shippo, I'm sorry. I would take you, but…" "Liar!" Another figure appeared. "Inuyasha!" True enough, the hanyou appeared behind Shippo.

He smirked. "Kagome, you left us so…" Shippo disappeared, and was replaced by a mound of dirt. "You can say good-bye to Shippo…Forever." And he cackled. The more he cackled, the more Naraku like he looked and sounded. Suddenly, the floor beneath Kagome collapsed, and she fell into the oblivions of the night.

Her eyes opened, and she sat up, mouth open in a silent scream. She placed a hand over her heart, and tears welled up. She was in her own room, the sun shining brightly through her windows.

"Oh thank heavens you're okay, Kagome." Before she could react, Kagome felt someone smothering her. As the other person let go, Kagome saw that it was Juriana. "What happened," she asked. Juriana shook her head. "You must have passed out in the archery room. Kyo found you there, unconscious, after he finished his training."

Kagome thought back a moment. "How long was I out?" "About a few hours, so that means that you're fine." "What happened?" "I…don't remember." Juriana filled a teacup nearby with some green liquid from the teapot. "Here. Drink up, it's some remedy that I created that usually helps a person regain their memory, with some minor side effects." She chuckled. Kagome paused in mid-drink.

"N-nani!" _Side effects!_ "They don't affect humans that much, them side effects, considering that most of them don't have demonic auras. For demons, however, it turns them human for one day." Juriana laughed. "I tried to add a few drops to our 'beloved' ice prince's morning tea, but he found out, and I was hung upside down for three hours in the dungeons. It's kinda nice to know how bats feel when they sleep."

Kagome laughed along with the healer. The image of the girl standing on the ceiling was too much for her. Kagome finished her drink and laid down to rest.

Juriana smiled, then left the room. She closed the door gingerly behind her, and sprinted back to her little secluded room in the garden. Smiling as she passed Rin, she walked toward the open area. "What a pretty day…"

A gentle breeze blew, and Juriana turned toward her twin. "Do you think it's her?" Miouri asked. Juriana nodded. "Hai. She must be the one. The prophecy must come true, or you know what will happen."

The twins moved toward the healer's home, and while the younger twin sat down, the older one went to prepare tea. "Are they coming?" "Yes, when they are done with their 'homely duties.'" They giggled.

Tears fell as Kagome remembered what happened in her dream. "Shippo…" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru glared at the papers on his desk. This is taking much too long. Growling slightly, he barked for Jaken. "Take care of these papers." He watched as the toad rushed off to get to work before he left the room.

"One, two, three, thrust!" The soldiers all thrust their swords forward. Kyo watched them, pointing out a few mistakes some soldiers make. When he was satisfied with the results, he gave them all a fair fifteen minutes break.

Ryu smirked as Kyo talked to some of the soldiers who needed improvement. He watched some of the other soldiers chatting among themselves. "Kyo, we're late." The youkai excused himself and walked over to Ryu. "For what?" "Hello? The 'Talk' as Juriana had all so put it." Kyo pondered a while before the healer's words hit him. "Kuso, we won't want to keep the girls waiting, now, do we?" Ryu rolled his eyes and nodded. "Women are such strange creatures, are they not?"

Kagome curled up, her face buried in her hands. "Shippo…I'm so sorry." She whispered into thin air. Sesshoumaru passed her room when he smelt tears. Looking in through the door, he found Kagome there, crying, whispering something about the kitsune. He huffed silently. _Since when does this Sesshoumaru care about a human?_ He shook his head, then walked away, although his inner self told him to cut the crap.

"Lets see…" Kyo and Ryu waked around, trying to find the healer's room. "There!" Kyo looked to where the room was, and both youkai ran toward it. Not even knocking, Ryu banged into the door and right into the room. "AIYEEEE!" both girls screamed. Kyo stood outside, watching. "DAMN, RYU! WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF WE WERE CHANGING, YOU IDIOT!" Ryu ended up with four bruises and a beautiful pair of black eyes, courtesy of Juriana. Kyo walked in cautiously. "Is it safe to come in now?" "Yes."

"So, what is this meeting about?" Juriana looked up from her tea and right into Kyo's red eyes. "It's about the Chosen One. I believe we-" She motioned to Miouri, indicating the other half of "we" "-have found her." Ryu chocked on his tea. "NANI!" The twin's eyes both rested on him. "Remember the prophecy. Only theForgotten one can save the Lands now." Miouri nodded, agreeing with the elder twin.

"But what of the guardian?" Kyo asked. Juriana glared at him. "I hope that it's who I think it is and not his half-brother. Remember, the pure-hearted one 'has felt heart ache before, but is not stopped by it,' as said by the oracle." Ryu and Miouri nodded. "Lets just hope that they will not go in the wrong direction." The others nodded in agreement.

End of Chapter Four

I'm so sorry for taking so long vv but people in my family were hogging my computer. Also, I went ice skating again …unfortunately, I found myself with a big ass bruise on my knee. I was going to put this up on Thanksgiving day, but my mom decided that it's a good time for me to learn how to cook. Bah humbug.

**Silly Randomness**

Lori- My favorite part of the story was where I beat the hell out of Ryu

Juri- Pooey! I think it was hilarious when you wrote, "One, two three, thrust!". Sounds weird.

Lori-Juri!

Juri- What? It sounds weird.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long with posting the last chapter. My modem was being a bitch and decided that it's a good day to kick me off the net. I was stuck for 24 hours without Internet. What an unexpected turn of events on my computer. It stinks because I have such a lovely story to write…that, and I made a mistake on the last chapter, so I had to delete it and change it slightly. XX

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the twins and the two guys (Kyo and Ryu)

Chapter Five-Prophecy…Unrevealed!

"_The Forgotten One is from a distant world, so distant that not everyone get to see it. Her means in our world is to save it, not destroy it. The Four Seekers are to find the Forgotten One, and then bring her to her Guardian. The Guardian will keep her safe until the day the Evil arises. The Evil is at every corner, and the Forgotten One must choose her side wisely. Chaos or peace will be the result of this decision. Be loyal, seekers, for you must follow the Forgotten One and the Guardian to Death, even if you don't want to."_

Juriana stopped reciting, and stared at the people around her. Kyo, Ryu, and Miouri stared at her open mouthed. "Oh please, shut your mouths before something unwanted flies into them. Instantly, they closed them.

"Very well. Well, I have a hunch that the Chosen one is Kagome, since she's so kind. I can't say much about the Guardian, since there are two suspects. There is Sesshoumaru-sama, and his half brother, Inuyasha."

Juriana looked out the window. "It's getting late. I guess we'll talk about this next time." Miouri started for the door, but Ryu asked to escort her back to her room. Giggling, Miouri left, followed by Ryu. Kyo shrugged, and hightailed himself out, as well. The healer sat in her room, alone to her thoughts.

Shippo shivered, and it's not from the cold. He sat up, somewhat afraid because Kagome wasn't there. He looked around. Inuyasha's nowhere to be seen, and Sango and Miroku were asleep. Koga was back at his lands, looking after his tribe. Kirara was cuddled near the bag, so Shippo felt somewhat safer. He left his sleeping area, and looked around. Nothing was to be seen, and he walked back to Kirara.

Kagome sat in her room. She watched as the moon sat highly and proudly. She looked down sadly. "Shippo…how I wished you are here…" She was still in the same position as before. However, her eyes were blank and she showed no emotion. She stared straight ahead at the wall.

Sesshoumaru walked back toward his chambers, when he decided to check up on his guest. He looked through the crack in the door and was mildly surprised to see the girl still awake, staring straight ahead. He straightened up and knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the depressed voice. Sesshoumaru walked in. Kagome wasn't really expecting anyone, but it was a surprise visit from whomever. Her mind was still on Shippo, before her visitor cleared his throat. "It is unwise for you, miko, to stay up so late in the night." _Great. The fourth to last person I want to see in the Universe._ She stayed silent. "What are you doing up so late?" Again, she stayed silent. Sesshoumaru growled. "Miko, this Sesshoumaru's patience is wearing thin." "I'm thinking of my little kit, Shippo." The answer was monotonous. Thinking back, Sesshoumaru remembered a little kitsune youkai that always seemed to hang around her. _Wait, when did this Sesshoumaru care about a human?_

"What of your kit?" He asked, halfway across her room. Tears welled up again, and Kagome struggled to hold them in, but failed. "He's…he's with…Inuyasha…" She whispered the hanyou's name out, but Sesshoumaru caught it anyways. The tears began to fall again, and Kagome buried her head into her blankets. "Just…leave me alone, Sesshoumaru." With that last part said, she sobbed quietly into the comforter.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she cried. _Humph. Humans. Such strange creatures they are._ As she finished crying, with the slight aftermath, Kagome shivered and looked sadly at the wall. "If you are finished, miko, then I believe that it's for the best that you're leave when you feel like it and return to my brother. Which reminds me. Why is it that he was not with you?" He watched as more waterworks worked up, and he resisted the urge to shake his head.

Kagome fought to stop sobbing. _He probably thinks that I'm weak. Wait, when did I care about what he thinks?_ She stopped crying, but her head was still buried in her comforter. After a while, she laid back and pulled the sheet over her head, hoping to catch some sleep.

_She's asleep,_ he thought as he heard her breathe even out. Sesshoumaru walked out the door, but after saying, "I expect an answer tomorrow." He doubt that she heard it, but at least it satisfied his ego. (A/N: Ack…sorry if Kagome was severely OOC on this one… ;; )

Sango looked at Shippo worriedly. It's been four days since Kagome disappeared, and for four days, Shippo moped around. She finally got him to eat, but it was in vain. He had complained about how everything tasted like cardboard.

Koga returned to the group a few days ago, and things were not going well. Inuyasha came back smelling more and more like the dead priestess, and Shippo appeared even gloomier. There were no rumors of Shikon shards, so that gave the group more time to find Kagome.

Miroku watched as Sango picked Shippo up and settled him on her lap, something that she does often to make him feel better. He eyed Shippo's position jealously. Sango found him drooling and clobbered Miroku with Hiraikotsu. "Damned lecher…"

Inuyasha watched from afar as his group fought among themselves. He shrugged, and returned his attentions to the woman besides him when he suddenly stopped. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" "Someone's coming." Sliding out of view, the clay pot disappeared as the monk came.

"What do you f---ing want, Miroku?" Inuyasha growled out. "We heard of a rumor in villages north of here. Do you think that we'll go check it out?" The hanyou looked at thought for a few seconds before nodding. "We leave now."

Red eyes gleamed in the dark as the white mirror in front of him showed the shard hunting group walking. Naraku laughed. It was all too easy. Send some subordinate to lie about shards seemed too easy. _Soon, my precious. Soon we will be together forever._

A cold laugh echoed down the hall, until it reached a certain wind demon's ear. She shivered. It's been happening often. Naraku laughs, and Kagura shivers. The wind demon could almost taste her death. _However, my death shall be **after** Naraku's._ She smirked, and left the citadel. A swishing of feathers was heard and the wind demon took off into the night.

Dream

Kagome looked into the eyes of her demon lover. Everything about him was perfect. _Everything._ She blushed when she felt his lips grazing her own, and almost fell had it not been for his hand tightly wrapped around her waist.

He broke the kiss before he could do anything out of hands. Kagome looked up into his beautiful golden eyes. Her left hand was fisted in his long silver hair, and her right hand was caressing face. "I love you, Kagome," he said. "I love you too, Sesshoumaru."

End of Dream

Kagome suddenly sat up, eyes wide. Her heart was beating frantically. _Why was I dreaming about Sesshoumaru?** You like him.** I do NOT. **Yes you do. You totally do.**_ Now confused, Kagome buried her head in her arms. _Sango, I wish you were here. I'm so confused._

Juriana sat in deep meditation. Her eyes furrowed in concentration as visions surrounded her spiritual being. _What do they all mean! WHAT DO THEY ALL MEAN!_ Her eyes snapped open, the edges slightly tinged red. Again, she pulled herself into meditation, but this time to clear her mind before _that_ happens again. No, she would do anything to prevent that.

Thinking back to the oracle's words, she remembered something else.

Flashback

All of the others had left the room. As Juriana was about to leave, the oracle stopped her.

"Child, please. You must listen to me, since you're Earth, a symbol of strength."

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"There will be a time when the Forgotten One will need all the strength she can get. If not, then all will be lost. Are you ready to give her that strength?"

A younger Juriana furrowed her brows. "How much strength does she need? Surely I will die if I lose all of the strength."

The older woman nodded. "You may or may not die in the process. I see infinite possibilities, all which are near disastrous. Please, be ready for _anything._" With that final word, Juriana left the room as well, pondering the words the oracle just told her.

End of Flashback

Juriana sighed. _Maybe I would die sooner than later._

A shiver made itself down Kagome's spine. Something horrible is going to happen, and she's scared that it will involve her as usual. Something like…"AHHHHHH!"

End of Chapter Five

Sorry for taking so long. School's finally taken its toll on me, and I'm afraid that I have yet to finish my homework. So see you next time, and sorry for the cliffy.


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! I noticed that I haven't updated for a psuedo long time. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! T-T school's bitching at me for my projects, homework is piling up, and I'm freezing. Not to mention the stupid transit strike!…my b-day is coming. It's the 25th of December today, and it's going to be the 27th in 2 days. I'm turning 14! w

Disclaimer: I am so sorry about not up…oh…wait. I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter Six-Is it Love?

Kagome ran toward the scream, and toppled over. Ryu was being creamed by Miouri, who was screaming "BASTARD!" at the top of her lungs. Sesshoumaru stood there, watching them like the ever "hawk eyed person" he was. Kagome swore that he's laughing dead inside. She smiled. _He's kinda cute when he's like that._

Sesshoumaru felt eyes on him, so he turned to face the other person. He stared back at the girl, raising his delicately arched eyebrows, questioningly.

Kagome shook herself mentally, and blushed as she watched Sesshoumaru question her antics. She raised her own eyes boldly to meet his.

Sesshoumaru was slightly surprised when the girl raised her eyes. Of course, he didn't show it. He stared back into her eyes challengingly, taking note of the slightly darkened color of her normally aquamarine eyes.

_His eyes are like Inuyasha's…but darker, and much more mysterious._ She felt like she was drowning in them. Part of her want to look away, and the other part of her told her to try to solve the mystery. She was slightly thankful when someone made the decision for her. Rin came and curled up sleepily near Sesshoumaru's feet, cuddling with the big fluffy thing on his right shoulder.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and picked her up. _She must have been woken up by the scream. She must be tucked back in…_He left without another word…not that he said one in the first place.

_Thank goodness Rin-chan interrupted…anymore and I would have been fried alive!_ Miouri delivered one more satisfying whack to Ryu's head and went to her room. She opened a closed, and took out a small box. She opened it, revealing a beautifully done sapphire charm bracelet. "Hand crafted by the beings of Atlantis, they say." The bracelet glowed bluish as Miouri held it in her palm. She smiled softly. "Emotions will show soon."

_Grr…that bastard!_ Kagome fumed as she looked for her room. She bumped into someone with white hair. "Oomph!" She rubbed her rear end tenderly. Gold eyes stared mockingly at her. She glared at the person.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. Inwardly, he was laughing his frocks off. Who wouldn't if a _human_, much less a human _woman_, challenged your "male" authority? "What is it, Miko?" He asked in the near monotone voice.

"Umm…" Kagome was lost for words. How does one explain herself to a cold-hearted bastard with a sexy body? Luckily, again, someone came to the rescue.

"What on Earth!" Juriana walked over to where the couple stood glaring at each other. "Sesshoumaru, if you wanted a staring contest, you should have challenged the statues in the garden!" One glare from him, and Juriana scrambled behind Kagome, cowering while glaring back. "Well, too bad because Kagome-chan, here," she pointed, "isn't one."

Sesshoumaru paid no attention to the healer and left the two girls. "So, why were you staring at each other like you have nothing better to do?" Kagome blushed. "I got lost on my way to my room," she mumbled. Juriana smirked and lead Kagome the right way.

"Well, see ya. I gotta see if my tea is boiling." Left alone in her room, Kagome flopped onto her futon and rolled until she was staring at the ceiling. She was thinking of a certain taiyoukai with amber eyes. _Sesshoumaru…no…my taiyoukai…has a nice ring to it._

The taiyoukai himself was not faring well. He was in the dojo taking it out on the poor dummy, which was now lying in pieces on the floor. Yet, the image of his brother's wench is still in his head. _What did this Sesshoumaru do by saving her!_ He sheathed Toukijin and disappeared into his own room. _…My miko…_

Miouri smiled. "Yep, the first is happening." She slipped the charm onto her left wrist. "For the safety of their future emotions."

"HENTAI!" A loud thud rang though the forest, and somewhere in that same forest a monk fell to the ground, unconscious with a rather large and nasty bump on his head. Sango sighed. "This is not getting us anywhere."

Inuyasha looked at his group, utterly annoyed. "Oi! Can you people hurry things up?" Kikyo looked back, her eyes not betraying any of her emotions. "Lets go, Inuyasha." Nodding, he left the rest of his group at the camp.

Shippo stayed silent. He hasn't spoke since the week after Kagome disappeared. _Okaa-san…have you really forgotten me?_

Kagome sat up, tears in her eyes. Her mouth was shaped in a silent scream. "Shippo…why do I keep forgetting you! Am I really that bad of a mother?" she whispered. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

_Salt water…and…sakura blossoms mixed with a spring breeze…Kagome._ Sesshoumaru bolted out of his room, ran down three flights of stairs, and down the corridors, slowing as he neared the miko's room. He pressed an ear on the door and listened to the sounds from inside. _Crying…she's been crying._ He opened the door slowly the Sesshoumaru way as to not to scare the person inside.

She heard the door close, and looked at the person who entered. As she saw who it is, she buried her face into the comforters. "Go away."

Sesshoumaru ignored her and watched as _his miko_ tried to hide her face. He walked over, and sat by the edge of the futon. "What's the matter, miko?"

She sat up slowly and shook her head no, chin drooping. "Nothing's wro-" She was cut off as Sesshoumaru cupped her chin and lifted it so that her eyes met his. "Tell me…Kagome."

_He used my name…for the first time…but Shippo…_Tears welled up again, and as she told him her quays, the waterworks began. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes and brushed the tears away with his thumb. He picked her up and settled her on his lap with her head against his left shoulder blades. He held her tight but loosely so that she feels comfortable, but if she wants to pull away, she could do so.

"Sleep," he commanded. Kagome closed her eyes, slightly confused, and slowly and painfully went back to sleep. As she did, Sesshoumaru laid her back into her own bed and left the castle for the night.

-The next morning…-

The sun hit her face, but she didn't want to wake up. Someone cuddled to her stomach. Opening her eyes, a small orange ball greeted her. "Shippo!" He grinned, the sparkle back in his eyes. "Kagome!" They glomped each other, happy to have found each other.

"Shippo, how did you come?" "Well.."

**Flashback**

Shippo was pretending to be asleep, as always. Sango was holding him, while keeping an eye on the monk. _Something was coming_, Shippo thought as he felt the youki.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru!" Sango had dropped Shippo so that he could pick up Hiraikotsu. Shippo opened his eyes only to find the ice lord staring at him. "Sango, Miroku, don't tell Inuyasha where I went." Confused, the demon slayer and monk nodded. Shippo walked over to the lord. "Do you know where Kagome okaa-san is?" He whispered. The taiyoukai nodded.

**End flashback**

"And that's how I ended here." Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. "Wow…" "Kagome 'kaa-san, do you know why?" Kagome shook her head.

_Kagome 'kaa-san, I think he loves you. My mommy said that love makes people to crazy things. Is this the reason why Sesshoumaru-sama brought me to you? He told me what happened…is that why? Because he doesn't want to see you sad?_ Shippo shook his head. _It could be…but maybe it's because he doesn't want to see a female cry._

End of Chapter Six

Once again, I'm sorry for not updating for so long. Hope that this'll do for now. Tell me if it needs editing because most characters here are out of character. So forgive me if I haven't updated for so long?


	7. Chapter 7

School school school…I dunno what would happen if there is no such thing as high school. But school is still school. I'll try to update ASAP, but it's not easy. I had written out the whole chapter before typing it up. T-T…okay, here's the long awaited chapter seven. Happy reading!

Disclaimer-Blah blah blah, I don't own the Inuyasha crew…though I wish I did xP

Chapter 7-Losing

Haunting howls traveled from a distance, sending shivers down a girl's spine. "Sesshoumaru?" The man holding her pulled his head back and looked at the girl with golden eyes. Kagome stared into the depths, wondering what was happening in his mind. "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" _His eyes show genuine concern…_ "What if Inuyasha comes after me…and hurts you?"

His response was to hold her tighter before he spoke. "He won't get you. I promise." Kagome sighed, and laid her head gently on his chest. _Hmm…no armor._ However, instead of white, she saw red. Instead of soft silk brushing against her cheek, the rough texture of cloth from a fire rat grazed her face._ Oh no, it's-_

"I hate you, Kagome. You betrayed me for my brother." The arms around her tightened their grip into a painful crush. "You're nothing but a burden, passed from one brother to another. You don't deserve to live!" He released her, and she looked around. Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and prepared to attack her. "Kaze no Kizu!" He unleashed her with his sword's ultimate attack. Kagome screamed as she was engulfed in light.

"Noooooo!" She sat up, eyes open, heart beating, ears pounding. _It's only a nightmare…_"Okaa-san?" Kagome turned her head and looked at Shippo, who was on the floor yawning. "Sorry, Shippo." _I must have accidentally knocked him off the bed._

The kitsune hopped back onto the bed. "So, okaa, what happened?" Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Shippo. It's only a nightmare." Shippo nodded, and curled up near her side and instantly went back to the land over the rainbow.

Kagome felt a sort of warmth pass over her as she watched Shippo sleep. She reached over and brushed the hair from his forehead. _He's so sweet._ She stood and dressed, then left the room. Her destination: the garden. Golden eyes watched her leave behind a slightly open door…

"Kagura." The word sent chills down the wind witch's spine. "I want you to show Shinitami the Miko. It seems that our little ice prince is growing rather fond of her." "Hai, Naraku." Kagura took the hand of the little boy with red eyes and led him to her feathers. "Lets go."

Swords clanged against each other, and Kagome ran toward the sound. Ryu and Kyo were fighting vigorously. From a far distance, they look like they were sparring. Someone tugged at her sleeve. "Kagome nee-san can have tea with Rin and Miouri sensei and Juriana sensei." Kagome followed the little girl, who led her to some teahouse of some sort. The twins were sipping tea calmly and chatting idly with each other.

"Miouri sensei, Juriana sensei, Kagome nee-san is here!" "Hey, Kagome! Cup of tea?" The newcomer nodded. "Guys are weird, I swear. Those two dum dums have been fighting since morning." Miouri nodded. "It's a wonder how they didn't wake the whole palace up." Kagome sighed. "Yep. I wonder if half of the male population even have half a brain."

"I assume that none of you will do anything to stop the fighting." All four girl turned their head toward the door, where Sesshoumaru was standing with his arms crossed. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran over and proceeded to glomp him…or at least she tried to. Juriana shrugged. "I'm not even going to try to get my head chopped off. It's better if it's bitten off, not chopped off with a sword." Miouri shook her head. "Juri shut the hell up. Anyways, Kyo and Ryu will stop when one of them is dead."

Sesshoumaru pried Rin off himself and walked away. All sounds of fighting ceased followed by two sickening thuds of bone hitting wall. "Well…someone needs bandaging up. Lets go, Lori." Rin and Kagome followed them.

Kyo and Ryu both were a mess. "What do you want, woman?" Ryu all but growled at Miouri. She glared at him. "Juri, can you hand me the spoon?" Juriana threw it at her and continued to lecture Kyo. Miouri glared at Ryu again. She raised the spoon and…started tickling him. Ryu laughed so hard, but had to clutch at his sides because it hurt. After a few minutes, Miouri got bored and threw the spoon at him. "Don't forget who you're messing with!" She stalked away. "Miouri sensei, wait for Rin!" Rin ran after her tutor.

Juriana sighed, and slapped the final bandage onto Kyo's arm, earning a protest from the other demon. "Must you always scare my sister off?" She threw a rock at Ryu, which hit him on the head and knocked him out like a light bulb. "Kagome, I hope you have fun finding your way around the palace. I have to go find my sister and calm her down."

Juriana disappeared, following Miouri's path. Kagome stared, then left as well. She walked into the palace and started to look for the library. _Library…library…where is it?_ She bumped into Rin near the kitchen. "Oh, Rin-chan, do you know where the library is?" The little girl nodded, but didn't speak because her mouth was full with cake.

Kagome giggled. "Lead the way." Rin ran down a few halls and up some stairs. She finally stopped in front of two huge golden doors with moons and demon dogs as the design. The handles were the dogs' heads. Kagome opened the door with much ease, surprisingly.

"I'llf leaf ju ah-low," Rin said between mouthfuls. She disappeared down the hall somewhere. Kagome stepped through the doors.

"Kami! How can someone have so many books!" Kagome looked around. A white scroll caught her eyes. She took it out carefully and sat on one of the cushions. She unfurled it and began to read…

Eyes followed as two figures in red walked through the village hand in hand. Miroku was on Kirara's back, injured. Sango walked next to Kirara, making sure that he doesn't fall off. _Everyone is staring at us. Must be Inuyasha and Kikyo._ She bowed when some people bowed to her because of her status. _Yep. It's definitely those two up front._

_Shippo is missing, Kagome is probably dead…no, they both are probably dead._ Tears welled up. _On top of that, Kohaku is still in Naraku's clutches. Almost everyone I love is gone. But even **he** is slipping away._ A tear slipped down her cheek.

A hand brushed it away. Sango looked at the person. "Houshi-sama…" "Shhh. It's okay, Sango,." Miroku withdrew his hand. It was the one without the hole. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. _I have no idea how much time I have left. What would happen to Sango?_

A sharp pain hit her. Kagome dropped the scroll she was reading in favor of curling up. _I…have…to get…to my room…_She got up, and fell down with a thud. "Sesshoumaru…help…" She whispered as she fell into blissful darkness.

Red eyes watched as the girl from the future passed out. A smirk formed on his young face. "Hmph. That was _too_ easy." As Shinitami turned, he took one last glance at the fallen girl. "No wonder why Naraku wanted you dead. Your powers surpass even the undead one's." He turned and left.

_Something's not right._ Golden eyes scanned the room. _No…not here._ A thud was heard from above. _So it's the library._ "Jaken. See that these are signed." "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. This lowly retainer will-" The green youkai was cut off by the balcony curtains moving. The taiyoukai jumped onto the library balcony. Something was shivering in the dark. _The scent of musty old books…along with sakura blossoms…the Miko._

His senses pinpointed the exact location of the girl. He walked over, and _almost_ gasped. Although in a dire situation, he took his time to admire the beauty in front of him. The moonlight made her skin glow in an inhuman way. Her ebony hair spread out like a fan. She looks like a …_fallen angel._

Tenseiga pulsed. Sesshoumaru unsheathed it and sliced through the ugly ghouls. They had come for the girl's soul. (a/n-I'd prefer to call them the ugly youkai of hell, but then the lawyers would come and give me tons of paper works.) He turned around just as she gasped, her lungs taking in much needed air.

_She was floating in who knows where. "Where am I?" "Am I?…am I?…am I?…I?" Her echo bounced off the walls of nothingness. A white light suddenly hit her, forcing her to take a breath._ Kagome opened her eyes, and sat up slowly. A white figure stood with his back toward her. At first, she thought he was her guardian angel. But with a closer look…"Who-?" The darkness returned, and she fell back into the world of unconsciousness.

Shippo paced around in Kagome's room. It appears as though she left in the morning. He had been waiting since _…forever!_ The door opened slowly, and a young girl walked in. "Hi. Rin is Rin. Who are you?" "Hi. I'm Shippo. Nice to meet you, Rin." Soon, they were playing hide-and-go-seek-without-using-your-youkai-powers.

Inuyasha sighed. They never gained that much attention when Kagome was around. "Kikyo?" The undead priestess turned her head slightly. "When…when we complete the jewel, what will happen to you?" "I plan on getting my soul back so that we can finish what happened before I died." "Okay." Inuyasha leaned down somewhat and captured her lips with his own.

_He still lovers her? Even after his promise…_She fumed silently. Although he doesn't show it, Kikyo knows that Inuyasha still loves her reincarnation. She returned the kiss. _He's mine. Back off, Kagome!_

Kagome's door opened, and Shippo and Rin looked up. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin was about to run over, but Sesshoumaru shook his head. He laid Kagome down on her futon. "Kit, let her rest." Shippo nodded. "Sesshoumaru-sama, can Rin and Shippo-kun go play in the gardens?" The taiyoukai nodded before Rin dragged Shippo outside. _I might as well leave, too. Even unconscious, the miko is making me lose my control…_With that, Sesshoumaru left the room, and closed the door.

"Shinitami, why did you do that!" The boy was slammed against the wall. "I'm sorry, Naraku-sama! I didn't kill her!" Naraku glared at his youngest incarnation. "Never try to kill her again without my orders! Or else, you die along with her." Shinitami shook his head. "Yes, Naraku-sama. I understand." "You can kill her, but in the last battle. It will be the downfall of the Ice Prince! We have absolutely nothing to lose, and everything to gain." Naraku's evil laugh echoed throughout the castle, sending shivers down its inhabitants' spines.

End of Chapter Seven

I had a dream. It was too funny, but it inspired another story idea. I plan on writing a one shot from it. However, the down part is that I'm not sure if I should. It's a pirate theme. So I'm leaving it up to the readers to decide if they want it. Should I, or should I not? Vote!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Once again, school. Can you believe how much homework they can give a sophomore?! Geebish! All I know of so far is school. I hate school ( Anyhow, I'm adding a Juri twist to this story. Kukuku. Again, PSAT's are tomorrow…can't believe they're making all Sophomores and Juniors in my school take it…TT

Disclaimer: I see Inuyasha, I see Sesshoumaru. I don't see the rights to you…

Chapter 8-Gone with the Wind

_I have to get more aspirin when go home…_ Kagome woke up with this thought firm on her mind. Her head is pounding like crazy, and she fought the urge to groan. Somewhere in the distance, she heard people arguing.

"My answer is no. That is final." "Damn it, Sesshoumaru! If you won't do it, I will my…err…on second thought…I'll get Kyo to do it." "NO! He will not go anywhere near her, let alone her lips." "She will _die_ if she doesn't receive it." "I will not degrade myself as low as _kissing_ a ningen." "You know as well as I do that that medicine is for youkai, and for a ningen to take it, it must be administered while their brain is _unconscious_." "You aren't even sure if I am the 'one' as you so beautifully dubbed it. My answer is no. Ask me one more time and you won't like the results." "You know what, take your pride, roll it up and SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" "Why you-" PFFT! Then, silence.

Kagome groaned. _I wonder what's up with that…_ The door opened. Kagome looked up. Sesshoumaru walked in, with a rather annoyed look on his face. However, that look disappeared as his gaze traveled upon her. "How are you feeling?" Kagome nodded her head. "I'm okay, save for the pounding headache." Sesshoumaru nodded, and turned to walk out of the room. As he went to close the door, Kagome called out. "What happened before?" Sesshoumaru froze, then closed the door. It's obvious he does not want to answer her.

"Now, what is this word?" Miouri asked, smiling lovingly at the two energetic children, both trying to read the elegant kanji on the scroll paper. Shippo raised his hand. "Yes, Shippo?" "Does it read _chuushin_?" At Miouri's nod, Shippo smiled, but then frowned. "It means heart, right Miouri-sama?" Miouri nodded again. Shippo's face contorted into a thoughtful stare, then he smiled and went to copy the kanji down. Miouri glanced at the little sundial she has up. "You know what? I think after a boring day all cooped up, why don't we go outside for out lessons?" Shippo and Rin cheered, and grabbed their respective belongings before running out the door toward the garden. Miouri followed at a fairly slower pace. "The bracelet disappeared…they have feelings for each other…but won't admit it to anyone, not even themselves…"

Kyo felt the throb of a very important artifact. He frowned, and looked at the ring on his right middle finger. The diamond encrusted in it was glowing slightly. "Their feelings are known to all but them…they are required to think things over first…" Sighing, he took it off, and slipped the ring into a pocket in his scabbard. He frowned, and continued drilling his squad, wondering lightly what activated the power of his ring.

"Okay, kids. Lunch time." Miouri lead Shippo and Rin to their respective seats, before sitting down herself. She looked around the table. "Sesshoumaru-sama, where is Lady Kagome?" "She is not feeling well. She will not be joining us today." Miouri nodded as she scanned the table and frowned. "And where is that pig-headed sister of mine?"

"She is not up to weather and will not be joining you bunch of stuck up aristocrats, thank you very much." A rather sarcastic voice came from the hallway, before the sound of light, delicate and certain footsteps faded. Miouri sighed. "Shall I go after her, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Iie." With that, he picked up his cup. The small room immediately began to bustle, as youkai and one human girl picked at what they wanted.

Kagome thanked the maid who brought her lunch. Sitting up, she slowly began to pick at it. She glanced at her cup filled with a suspicious green liquid, and sniffed it daintily. _Green tea…_ Without another thought, she finished her lunch and downed the tea. A few minutes later, she felt herself getting sleepy. _And they say tea keeps you awake…_ Within minutes, Kagome was sound asleep.

After lunch, Sesshoumaru returned to his study. He walked over to his desk and eyed the large pile of papers. Calling for Jaken, he gave those duties to Jaken. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru left the room in a flutter of silk. He walked quickly over to the nearest window, and leapt out, his inner youkai calling for a hunt.

Miouri lead the children to the study, where she allowed them to take a nap. _I'm getting too old for this. With Juriana and these two combined, I may see my early death…_ Smiling sadly, Miouri looked out the window and closed her eyes. "Ne, Miouri-sama, is Miouri-sama getting sleepy too? Because when Rin wants to sleep, Rin closes her eyes, too." Giving a tired smile, Miouri nodded. "Hai. I am tired. Now, Rin, take a nap, or go out to the gardens. Make sure to have one of the guards watch you." Rin nodded and shouted with glee, before dragging a just-as-excited Shippo along. Miouri too a deep breathe and closed her eyes again before she fell into a fitful sleep.

Sesshoumaru returned to Kagome's room later, overly satisfied with his hunt. She was asleep. He frowned. One of the maids had told him she fell asleep after lunch. Looking at the now setting sun, Sesshoumaru looked around. The only things around are her clips, combs, brushes, a cup, brushes, inkpads, paper-wait…a cup? Lifting the cup to his nose and sniffing it carefully, Sesshoumaru growled. In it were the very faint scent of a very powerful sedative and the more delicate scent of a warm spring day-Juriana. His eyes flashed red, and quickly Sesshoumaru hurried down to deal with that mischievous healer.

He found her in her room, sorting her inventory of herbs. "What did you do to her." It wasn't a question. It was a statement made by a very angry demon lord. "I put her to sleep." "And why did you do that?" Juriana whipped around, her normally expressive eyes with well hidden anger. She paused a moment, before she turned around again, dumping the herbs in her hand down. "It's the only way I can help her." Sesshoumaru growled; he knew she was on some hidden agenda. "You can do better." Something in her snapped. Turning back around, Juriana stared him hard in the eyes. "I'll be gone by the early sun." Sesshoumaru glared at her. "You will be going nowhere." Juriana turned around again, her back facing him; an insult. "Believe what you will, then." With that, Juriana went back to her herbs.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red. With the speed so fast, he grabbed the healer by the neck and pressed her against the wall. "No one gets away with insulting me. You best learn you lesson now, kit." Juriana looked blankly at him. "Nannari." Sesshoumaru growled and let go, and left the small hut. He must leave before he killed her. After all, what good would Japan's best healer do for him if she's dead?

Nightfall…Sesshoumaru had Kyo and Ryu guard the healer's room, after making sure that she is in it. It wouldn't do for her to disappear, would it? Once he did that, he went to check upon Kagome. She was still in the position she was in before, with her lashes fanning her face and her cheeks flushed a light pink. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened at her, as she groaned and turned a bit, snuggling into her pillow. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and sat by her futon, absorbing all the details of her face. It's amazing how someone so small can be the downfall of someone so powerful such as he. Sighing inwardly, Sesshoumaru stood up after a few hours and walked back to his own chambers, a bit dizzy from Kagome's scent of citrus.

Kyo leaned against the frame of Juriana's door, and slid the ring out of his sheath. Half of the ring became semi-transparent, while the other half is still solid. _One of them is thinking…what of the other?_ "Hey, Kyo." "What, Ryu?" "Don't you think it's strange that Juriana is acting like this?" Kyo looked at the door. "I guess. It's not like her to be so cold." A light breeze carrying the soft scent of roses filled the area. Kyo gave a yawn, and looked over to Ryu. _The dude is already asleep._ Sighing, Kyo too soon embraced the darkness as he allowed the scent of softly scented roses to lure him to sleep, dreaming of the one person he love…

Sango looked over to Miroku. With Kagome and Shippo dead, and Kohaku beyond saving, Miroku is the only one left other than Kirara.. Inuyasha and Kikyo are nowhere to be found, meaning they both are rutting somewhere in the woods. _Kagome…Shippo…Where are you? Are you safe?_ Sighing, Sango absently petted a small Kirara lightly like one would do a cat. Kirara purred in response. After a while, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Miroku looked longingly at Sango. His kazaana is growing a tiny bit bigger every week. He cannot risk getting Sango involved with his kazaana. It is his business and his alone. However, Sango is his hope. She is the one he is living for now. _How long do I have left before I leave her, too?_ He closed his eyes as darkness took over them.

The night came and went. As the palace slowly stirred to life, one occupant stayed deep asleep. Sesshoumaru walked into Kagome's room only to find her deeply asleep. His normally cold expression softened a bit, before he closed the door and left the room. Juriana will deal with Kagome's medicine later. _If she values her pathetic life, she will cure Kagome. Speaking of Juriana, she should be up by now. Just where is that ungrateful healer?_ Frowning, Sesshoumaru walked across his garden, to where Juriana's small hut stands. Both Kyo and Ryu were sleeping, one at each side of the door. Sesshoumaru's frown grew. It's unlike them to sleep on duty. In silence, he opened the door.

The herbs, furniture, sheets, and everything else were there, but the healer was missing. Someone yawned from the door, before the clattering of weapons were heard. "That was some good sleep, right?" "Yep. Sure is." Turning around, Sesshoumaru walked back out the door to where Kyo and Ryu now stand, rubbing their eyes. "I want to know what happened last night. Now." Both guards looked at Sesshoumaru, as though not knowing what he meant. Suddenly, Kyo's eyes widened and he hit himself over the head. "We're sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. There was this strange scent, and it was so peaceful. Sort of like roses, and it drove us to sleep."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He dismissed the guards and walked inside the hut. Nothing was used, since all the cups, dishes, mortars, pestles, and everything else were neatly put away. There was no evidence that Juriana used a sleeping herb on Kyo and Ryu. However, the scent of roses permeated the air of the small hut. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru walked out, and shut the doors to the hut.

A young servant girl, Nishihana, came into Kagome's room and placed the drinks on the floor near the girl's futon. She shook the sleeping one lightly, softly calling out. "Kagome-sama. Wake up. Kagome-sama, Kagome-sama." With a groan, the now sleepy girl rubbed her eyes lightly, Kagome allowed the girl to help her up, seeing how she is still very tired. "Gosh, that's the last time- yawn- I let Juriana give me tea…" Nishihana stared lightly at her new mistress and shrugged, before she assisted her to the baths.

"Ne, Miouri-sama, where did Juri oba-chan go?" Rin asked. Though she know that the healer isn't fond of children, some of the lessons are more fun with Juriana distracting them, which is making faces behind Miouri's back. "I don't know, Rin-chan. I don't know." Came the tired answer.

Soft shuffling of feet was heard. A little girl, probably no older than seven, walked out of the woods, a basket of something in one hand, and a bladed bow in another. Her arrows are in the quiver on her back, its green quetzal feathers glowing lightly in the sun. Her bangs framed her face lightly, and her long brown hair was which was pulled into a rope braid. Her leafy green kimono lightly grazed the forest floor. The emerald on her forehead sparkled proudly from its place on her forehead, and as she walked, her earrings made a pleasant ringing sound…

A/N: Bwuhahahahaha Cliffy. I know, evil author. I'll explain what happened later on in the story, since it is revelant. I just want to apologize for not updating in so long. Anyhow, I'm starting on another 5 stories. So many ideas, so little time! Why can't I have five heads and ten hands? Imagine how I would look like then xD. Still, tell me, what are you going to be for Halloween. I'm gonna be Aerith Gainsborough from Final Fantasy Tactics (that's where I got the idea for the little girl in the last paragraph). Now, one more thing. In Japanese, oba-san means aunt. Obaa-san means grandmother. At least, I think it's like that. Maybe I have it reversed…xD R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

A/N: No, I didn't forget this story. I was just too into my own life .; sorry people tear but yeah…crap happens and this is the result. Sorry for the super long wait. Here's Chapter 9, enjoy yourselves.

Disclaimer: Don't own, won't own, never will own Sesshoumaru cries Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha (the series), either…nuuuuu TT

Chapter 9: Oh, the Irony (pun intended)

It's been two months. Two months and a week since Kagome disappeared, a month since Shippo disappeared. Inuyasha sighed. Was he wrong in taking Kikyo as a mate? If you asked him a month ago, he'd have said no. However, he wasn't so sure anymore. He still loves Kikyo, but she's changed. She wasn't the same person he knew over fifty years ago. Shaking his head of all of these thoughts, he looked down from the tree he was sitting on. Sango and Miroku had definitely gotten closer since the disappearances. Sango has also gotten more emotional.

"Alright, everyone. We're moving on." Half-heartedly, Inuyasha marched on ahead with Sango and Miroku following behind. Kirara walked behind her mistress, faithfully as always. Kikyo is walking right next to Inuyasha. A soft rustle was heard. On alert, Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga as Kikyo drew her bow. Sango readied her Hiraikotsu while Miroku clenched his staff tightly. Kirara mewed. "Want to buy a flower? Only one yen."

A little girl, probably no older than seven in human years, walked out. In her arm is a basket of multicolored flowers. Her peculiar bow rested on her back, along with her quiver of covered arrows. Everyone but Kikyo relaxed a bit, seeing how this little girl could do no harm to them. Kikyo kept her arrows aimed at the girl. "Kikyo, what are you doing?" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, before returning her glance at the little girl. "She's not human." "What?!"

Shinitami coughed slightly. He was born without healing abilities because Naraku wanted to experiment. He cursed, before he was wracked with another fit of coughs. He was sitting in a damp cell, his arms chained above him, but his legs do not touch the floor because he isn't tall enough. Shinitami shivered. _It's cold in here…_ The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. A shadowed figure appeared before the bars. The squeaking of the gates indicated that that person is coming in. "Shinitami." "What do you want, Kanna?" The pale girl brought in a large bucket of water with a cloth, before reaching up and twisting the wheels to allow Shinitami move a certain distance (It's like a pulley system). "Clean yourself up, then wait. Kagura has a healer for you." She left to give him privacy. Shinitami watched as Kanna left. "What a strange person…"

Everything was silent. Too silent. The forest around them seemed to have a veil of suspense surrounding it. Only the light sound of the taunting string broke this unearthly silence. "What do you mean she's not human, Kikyo-sama?" Miroku asked. "Her aura is unlike any human's." The group looked back and forth between the harmless looking girl and Kikyo. "Would you like to buy a flower?" The girl asked again. Kikyo narrowed her eyes, before she shifted her aim. A pair of glowing eyes appeared within the shadows of the forest. A low, menacing growl filled the air. "What's that?" Sango asked, a bit unnerved by all of this.

Kikyo stayed silent. She doesn't know what it was. It has an unusual aura. Heck, she doesn't even know what the girl was. Normally, the person's aura caresses and engulfs their whole being. However, the girl's aura twists and twirls around her body like ivy vines climbing a dead tree. The unknown's aura blended with the shadows of the forest. How strange…Kikyo was intrigued, but she will not say it. She lowered her bow. The growling stopped.

The girl stared at them. She frowned, shook her head, and looked into the shadows. The shadowy figure walked toward her and revealed itself to be a black wolf. Its fur seemed to be made of the night sky itself. Its blue and green eyes scanned the group menacingly, although it didn't do anything. The girl patted its head. "Let's go, Akira. They don't seem to be interested in the flowers." With that, the girl walked back into the bushes, the jingling of her earrings fading with each step she took. The wolf, Akira, gave them one last menacing look before it too disappeared into the forest. Inuyasha blinked. "What a strange little girl…" Kikyo frowned. "That was no little girl. That was a-…hmm…" "A what, Kikyo-sama? A demon child? We all know that that was no demon child. She doesn't have the demon aura…but what was she?" "Ah who cares? She delayed us for long enough…Let's go!"

Nishihana hummed as she prepared Kagome's afternoon tea. Lucky for her, Juriana had presorted all of the herbs for her. To top it all, she even wrote a small note with tips on them. Hurray! She smiled. It was nice of the head healer to do all of this. Her smile turned into a frown. What did she do now? Is Juriana alright? After all, Juriana is someone she looks up to. The potty mouthed healer is her role model…if Nishimori got word of this he'll never let her hear the end of it…

Kagome sighed. So far, her day was a drag. Nothing happened. No loud mouthed healer insulting the lord, no corny jokes from the said healer, no drug laced tea, and no nothing. The day just dragged on and on and on. She looked out her window, the orangey red colors of the sunset setting behind the mountains in the distance. "What a beautiful sight…" _If only I had someone beautiful to enjoy it with…someone like…Sess-wait…what the HELL am I thinking?_

Shaking her head, Kagome sighed. She closed her eyes, then opened them again only to look wistfully at the sunset. "Sesshoumaru…" She whispered. She walked to her balcony and leaned on the rails. The small koi pond under it reflected the colors of the sunset. Very vaguely she could see koi darting about. In the far distance, she could hear Rin and Shippo playing tag around the castle. Taking a deep breath, Kagome stood and changed into another kimono, one that is of the blue color. Its phoenix dragon design told tales of wars and peace, of yin and yang. She donned it with the help of a servant before heading toward the children.

"Kagome-chan! We missed you." Two bundles of something crashed into her legs, nearly tripping her. Kagome giggled and rubbed them both affectionately on their heads. "Well, what have you two been doing all afternoon?" "We played tag, and picked flowers, and went into the woods, and played Jakenball—" "—and picked more flowers, and then watched Jaken-sama try to fly, and and and…" By now, Rin and Shippo were out of breath, and Kagome couldn't help but give a hearty laugh. "Sounds like you had fun. Next time you do, I want to join." Rin and Shippo nodded, before running back toward where they came from, much to the dismay of Jaken.

Sesshoumaru glared at the thing in front of him. This all was a fault of this thing, and now, this thing will pay. A sword slid out of its sheath, before it went through something. A light thud resounded off the floor, as Sesshoumaru resheathed Toukijin and admired his handiwork. The offender is now cut in half, sap slowly goosing out of its trunk. Sesshoumaru glared, before turning around to take the life of another very innocent tree…

Kyo was on break, fortunately. Most of his ring is gone, leaving only the gem itself. However, he could tell that one of them are in doubt, since he could still faintly see the outline of half of the ring's band. He shrugged to himself, before slipping the ring into his back pocket. Emotions…Soon, the more powerful ones will be invoked, and the lines between love and lust will blur. What will happen from there?

A very familiar scent began to blow toward his direction. Kyo's eyes narrowed. This time, it isn't putting him to sleep, rather, it's as if the scent is telling him something. He slowly pulled the covering off the blade of his scythe. Juriana called his weapon "that Damn Curved Thing." She couldn't find another name for it, and it soon caught on, starting with Miouri and slowing spreading via Ryu until it reached himself. Kyo chuckled lightly before shaking his head. Now's not the time to be pondering past memories, rather, what's that scent? Cautiously, like a tiger stalking his prey, Kyo set off…

Kagome walked back toward the library and picked up the scroll she was reading last time. She found her place and continued from there, unaware that there was someone behind her until too late. "Still reading?" She screamed, dropping the scroll yet again. Sesshoumaru winced at the sudden high pitched noise, andglared at her. Kagome quickly stood and apologized. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I didn't know you were there, and I thought…" she trialed off. Sesshoumaru nodded.

She stared at him, wondering what's behind those beautiful golden eyes of his. They're always so guarded, always harsh, and always with indifference…_If only I am like that…I won't be weak anymore…_ "You think yourself as weak?" Kagome started with a flinch. She didn't expect him to speak. "Well…yes…" She watched as he walked closer, before taking her petite right hand into his larger one. She blushed as she watched him give her hand a light caress. "Mou…your hands are so soft…" Kagome blushed harder. She was sure she looked like a giant tomato now. Sesshoumaru gave her this strange look, before finishing his thoughts. "You've never held a sword before, have you?" "Err…no…" Sesshoumaru sighed. _This could take a __**long**__ while…_

He's been hunting for over an hour, and still no sign of whatever created that scent. Kyo nearly growled in frustration, but his eyes caught a small movement in the growing shadows of the forest. Quickly and silently, he chased after the thing until he came upon a clearing. A young girl kneeled by a larger but also more lithe figure, running her fingers softly against the older being's face. What he was chasing before, a black wolf, walked toward the girl and laid down next to her, waiting for her next command. Kyo looked from the wolf, to the girl. Something was familiar about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what. The girl looked at him, then motioned for him to come closer. Seeing that the girl was unarmed, Kyo set his scythe down and approached cautiously. As he neared them, the wolf stood up. The girl then stood up, then together with the wolf, they walked back toward the forest, the air scenting of roses. _What…?!_

He turned to leave, almost forgetting about the body on the ground. Turning back around so that he faced the body, he searched for a face. He didn't find one; it was a wooden figure of someone. However it looks like someone he know…

The clouds flew overhead and dissipated the light. Something in the grass glittered. Kyo eyed it carefully and reached for it. He picked up an emerald necklace. "Looks familiar…"

Kyo lifted it gingerly to his nose and gave it a whiff. The scent of a warm spring day with a tint of roses was present. He looked at it carefully and realized where he has last seen this necklace. Juriana always wore it. "Is she dead…" He looked around. The lithe figure was still lacking a face, but it appeared to be made of pine. "What the…"

Kyo looked around the area more, but was unable to find a body. "I must report her as missing," he stated to himself as he leapt away from the area. Unbeknownst to him, the black wolf slinked back toward the wooden figure and took something from it.

_Inside, a green flame flickered, before slowly sliding itself up the dead tree…_

Ryu knew even before he came back that things were going to be solemn. He alerted Sesshoumaru of this, and ran toward the gates. He stood there, waiting for Kyo to return with the bad news…Miouri didn't know what to expect. Something was off, very off. She set her lesson plans aside and stood, ready to see what was giving her this weird feeling…

All of the servants rushed around, ushering those too young to their beds (ignoring their protests, pleas, and whines) and ran toward the gates. The aura of a mysterious tension filled the air, threatening to break into something horrible at any given second.

Kagome yawned. She is sore from the practice. It shouldn't be a surprise that Sesshoumaru went that hard on her. After all, a perfect specimen requires perfect actions. She turned around and headed into her room. She sighed and closed the doors, before she headed toward the bed. _So tired…_ She yawned once more, but something got her in mid-yawn. Her heart seemed to twitch. Kagome hissed in pain. Her breathing grew a bit faster as her heart seemed to tear…Finally, it stopped, but the girl was no longer in the world of the conscious. Her ragged breathing echoed in her room…

Kyo entered the yard, his mouth set into a grim line. Sesshoumaru stood in the middle, waiting. Kyo bowed. "She's gone. I found her necklace lying a few miles north of here, but I cannot find her body" "Who's she?" Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. Half the courtyard turned to look at Miouri, whose normally flushed cheeks were pale.

Some of the servants looked at Miouri with pity. The twins were close, like two peas in a pod. Of course, they argue a lot, but it's mostly for the heck of it. Kyo stayed silent, debating what he should and should not say. Finally deciding on not saying anything, he walked over to Miouri and handed her the necklace. The girl looked at it, then slowly pocketed it. "Oh…" She turned around, head bent, not looking at anyone. Her only began to turn the corner when she broke into a sprint. The echoing sound of shoji doors closing harshly against its guard bounced back and forth between the empty halls…

_A small smile played upon her lips, unseen by any mortal eyes. "Hehehe…Let them think what they want. They won't find the truth here! The legacy shall continue, with no missing pieces. Hehehehehe!"_

AN: I should end it here…Just to be mean xD…dodges rotten tomatoes D fine I'll continue…BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE DESERVE IT!!

Rin frowned. Her beloved Kagome sama hasn't arrived for dinner yet. She turned her head toward Shippo, who expressed the same worry as she did. "Ne, Shippo chan, Rin is worried about Kagome nee-chan." Shippo turned his head to Rin and nodded. It's unusual for Kagome to be late; usually she's the one who has to drag them in for dinner. "Lets go check on her, then." Together, they snuck out of the dining room and headed silently toward Kagome's room.

On their way there, Shippo pondered his life so far. It's relatively short compared to those of the more mature demons like Sesshoumaru, but it's longer than that of humans. His thoughts traveled to that of Kagome and Inuyasha. This whole episode started because of Inuyasha unable to control his feelings. _Can he be faulted with that?_ "We're here!" Shippo looked up. Sure enough, in front of them is Kagome's room. _Badup…badup…badup…_ Their hearts thudded in their chests heavily, as though something dreadful would happen if they were to open the doors. Rin and Shippo glanced at the door nervously, then at each other. "Ne, Shippo kun, do you think Kagome sama is in there…?" Shippo nodded grimly. "On three?" Rin nodded. They held each other's hands.

"One…Two…Three…GO!" Together, Rin and Shippo slid the shoji doors to Kagome's room open. They glanced inside, dreading the worse. It was pitched dark in there. "Rin don't see Kagome sama in here…" "Wait, Rin. I hear her breathing…" Gathering a small amount of his kitsune bi at his fingers, Shippo formed a small fireball. The light from this lit up the room just enough for Shippo to see Kagome. She was slumped on the floor. His sensitive hearing picked up on her haggard breathing. "Kagome sama?" Rin asked quietly, almost afraid of what's happening. Rin walked up to Kagome's prone form, ready to give her a poke…

"I FOUND THE CHILDREN! OH THANK KAMI SAMA YOU TWO WEREN'T CARRIED OFF BY THE SHADOWS, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW…" Screaming, Rin and Shippo turned around to see "Anee san," their caretaker. Anee san was about to pick up the two when Kagome caught her eyes. Looking at her, Anee san screamed (at first glance, Kagome does look dead), which startled Rin and Shippo. Before you know it, all three of them were screaming. Tears fell from Rin's face. "RIN IS SCARED. SESSHOUMARU SAMA!" She cried, running out of the room to search blindly in panic for her beloved Sesshoumaru sama. Shippo stopped screaming, and started to run toward Kagome. "KAA SAN!" However, Anee san stopped him. "Shippo…she's hurt. We'll let Sesshoumaru sama to take care of this, okay?"

Shippo felt his eyes burn, but he nodded at Anee san. "Now that's a good boy," she said. "Lets go get you some dinner…" With that, Anee san held Shippo by the hands and led him back toward his neglected dinner.

Sesshoumaru himself was out on patrol. He was nearly finished when he heard Rin's screams. He ran back and only stepped foot through the door when Rin barged right into him, crying herself silly. "Sesshoumaru sama…sob Kagome sama hic…Kagome sama is…hic sob She's…" Rin could hardly make out words. She was crying too hard to be able to speak. Placing one hand on her head gently, Sesshoumaru waited for Rin to finish crying first. After a while, Rin had stopped sobbing, but she was still too upset to say anything. "Haze." Rin and Shippo's "Anee san" came and bowed. "Yes?" "Take Rin to her room." "Hai." Anee, or Haze, took Rin by the hand gently and led her away. Sesshoumaru headed toward where he had housed Kagome.

Miouri set Juriana's emerald pendant near her charm bracelet. The jewels on each one seemed to glow faintly. "Nee san, what do you think you are doing?!" An echoed laugh is heard. "Dear _imouto_," it mocked, "I am doing what is right. By taking myself out of the picture, he will have to help her. I'm sorry, Lori, but there is no other choice. With me there, he'll just ask me to heal her again and again. He needs to know that--" "No, he will get to it, eventually." The voice gave a sigh. "You know, Lori, we both know that with me temporarily out of the picture, it's more likely that he will tend to her himself. Don't worry. I'll come back when I'm needed." "No, you just want to stay with your _beloved_." Miouri sneered, knowing that this was part of the reason.

"…You don't know my past, imouto. Stay out of foreign territory and stay with what you are familiar with. Besides, we both know that he's in this position because of me." There was silence. "You will see, Lori. You'll see. Soon, though. The elements will call for a union, we both know that…the day when the sun and the moon cry for each other, when the stars hide themselves away from this absurd world…the elements will call for a union." With that, the voice faded away. The emerald pendant faded away into nothing, back to its rightful key. "Juriana nee chan! I still have questions. Please, come back!" Silence greeted her…

Kyo and Ryo were about to knock on Miouri's door when they heard the tutor's cries for her sister. They looked at each other, each understanding. That special connection that the twins is like a curse. Until one of them dies, they will never truly be rid of the other. To suddenly lose that connection…well, it must be devastating. Sighing, they knocked, knowing that they need another "talk."

Sesshoumaru stood in front of Kagome's room. The darkness loomed at him, but his keen eyes could see the contents within the room perfectly. Kagome laid on the floor, her breathing calmed a lot but still a bit shaky. Sesshoumaru strided over to her and lifted her effortlessly. He placed her onto her futon and pulled the cover over her. "What has happened to your person? You're healthy one minute and sick the next…"

Sesshoumaru reached out and gently brushed Kagome's bangs out of her face. She looked so peaceful as she laid there. The moonlight did wonders to soften up the tones of her skin. Sesshoumaru caught himself before he sighed and left the room in a blur of white and white.

A/N: I'll get started on chapter 10 asap ; I realized I spent 8 chapters introducing the characters and the plot xx what a waste I'm sorry dear readers, if there's anyone left at all because of my prolonged absence…T-T


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: haha O_O I'm back :D *gets pelted with rotten eggs* D: sorry for the super long hiatus ; It's senior year, smack in the middle of college apps and stuff ]: I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT LOTS OF CONFUSING STUFF IN MY LAST CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Sesshoumaru or the gang…XD

Chapter 10: A Small Interlude

"_Please don't do this…I promise I'll behave!"_

_A__ girl was crying and kneeling on the hay covered ground. She was tied to a wooden pole in some strange wood framed room. On the stone walls hung all sorts of strange devices, most noticeable are the chains and sticks. The clothing she had on was ripped and torn on the back. Her brown hair was tangled, the outline of her pigtails barely noticable. Whip marks and blood stains were visible on her back. A man stood over the cowering girl, a barbed cat-o-nine-tails in his hands. The upper half of his face was covered with a mask, his eyes hidden by shadows. Another loud _whappow!_ was heard and the girl cried out loud in pain. Kagome gasped and tried to run toward the girl, but her legs would not move. "Please I promise I will behave," the girl sobbed out loud. Her head snapped to the side from the force of the slap delivered to her. _

_The man put his hand down and raised the whip he held. "You should've thought about this when you decided to do it."_

_He brought his hand down, and a crack of a whip was heard. Tears rolled down the girl's face. "Stop! Leave the girl alone! What did she ever do to you?" Kagome wanted to say. However, her voice betrayed her and a gurgled noise escaped her throat. The man kept whipping the young girl, who was curled up into a sobbing ball, on the floor. "Stop!"_

_The man either ignored her, or he didn't hear her. "Think of it this way. It'll be your fault if she gets the same treatment you get. I'll assure you she'll get the exact same treatment as you did. It'll be your penalty for disobeying me."_

"_Please don't hurt her! She doesn't deserve to suffer my punishment."_

"_That is for me to decide! …maybe if you give me something in return…but I don't see what you can offer…"_

_The man grinned. His yellow teeth were cracked and Kagome was sure rats were living in his mouth. She heard a gasp and quickly turned her face to look at the girl's face. Her brown eyes were wide with fear. "No…NO!" The man kept grinning and took a step toward the girl, who was struggling desperately trying to break free of her confinements. Kagome felt sick. There must be something she can do. She looked at the girl, to the man, then to the girl's wrists. The thick rope of her ties had cut into her skin and they were now bleeding freely. The man only laughed at the girl's pitiful attempts to break free._

_Kagome's feet suddenly obeyed her and she ran toward the man, with the intention to push him over. She crashed into the man however and he wrapped his arms around her. "Now you, my bloody diamond, will __**never**__ leave again!" The man cackled. Kagome looked around to see if the little girl was okay but she was gone. She looked back up to see the face of Naraku.. She gasped in horror and tried to break away, but he just held on tighter. "Yes…I feel the power of the Shikon no Tama in my veins…hahaha it's all thanks to you, little Kagome…"_

_He started to grow and change. Kagome watched fearfully as she watched the hated enemy shift and shape into some unknown shape. She kept struggling but he was squeezing her, cutting off her breath. Her world blacked out and she was sent falling into eternal darkness…_

"NO!"

Brown eyes snapped wide open as she threw herself upward. Kagome winced at the sudden brightness in the room. There was a fresh vase of flowers on the far side of her room. A slowly cooling breakfast sat next to her on the ground. A bowl with water and a small cup sat near the breakfast. Kagome let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, unsure of what has happened.

In the corner of her eyes, she can see a shape shift. Kagome jerked her head toward the direction. A girl sat with her head resting on her arms which were resting on her knees. Her black hair fell past her face, so Kagome couldn't make out her face. She was wearing a simple brown outfit, signifying her status. The girl's head suddenly slid off her arms and she woke up with a sudden jerk. "I'M AWAKE!"

Kagome giggled. The girl turned to look at her. _She has grey eyes…_ Kagome thought. "Ah, Kagome-san you're awake. My name is Nishihana and I will be your caretaker until Juriana-san is found. It's nice to finally meet you in person, the other servants talk and I've always wanted to meet you in person to see if the rumors were true and now I'm glad I met you 'cause I get to brag to all the others that I met you and that I'm the person to take care of the Great Kagome-sama-"

Kagome laughed as the girl, Nishihana, babbled off. Nishihana seemed to notice and blushed. "Err…right…Ah! I was supposed to help you get ready!" And that's how Kagome's morning started.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oi, Kyo."

"What is it Ryu?"

The blond demon stared nervously at the wind demon. "I err…um…would you…um…do you…uh…"

Kyo looked at Ryu strangely. It's not like the young captain to stumble over his words like that. Normally Ryu would say whatever it was that he had to say with no problems. However, ever since that night…

Kyo stopped and blushed. "Oh my god…Ryu please do NOT tell me you have fallen madly in love with me…my gates don't swing that way!"

"WHAT?!"

Ryu stared gap-mouthed at Kyo and flushed bright red. "That was NOT what I wanted to say! I was gonna ask if you have seen Miouri as of late. Rin-san told me the tutor hasn't left her room for days. The tutoring was placed in the hands of Jaken-sama. This is unusual, because no matter how tired she is Miouri would never leave the children's education to Sesshoumaru-sama's advisor."

Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. _Come to think of it, I haven't seen the tutor either…did she disappear too?_ "Want to go check on her?"

"Uh…sure." Kyo then followed Ryu, wondering what has happened between the twins. He still remembered the earlier incident when Miouri yelled for her sister. _I wonder…_

_BAM!_ Ryu kicked down Miouri's door. Kyo stared blankly. "What?"

"You could've knocked, you know?"

"Shut up your trap, Kyo."

The room was dark, but Kyo could see something bent over the bed. Ryu walked carefully toward it, his right hand on his sword, just in case. "Miouri?" He called out gently.

Kyo tightened his grip on his own weapon, unable to let down his guard as Ryu reached for the figure…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha sighed. "I want ramen."

"We've been out of ramen since last week. In fact, none of us had any ramen since last week. It's all thanks to Houshi-sama's 'talent' in exorcism that we actually get anything to eat."

"Feh."

Sango frowned. The hanyou we all came to know and love as Inuyasha still refused to believe that it was his own actions that had driven Kagome away. No one knew what happened to Shippo. They just presumed that he left to look for Kagome. The poor child…

Kikyo stayed silent. She was pissed beyond realms that her soul has yet to be completed. Despite Inuyasha's complaints, she grabbed his hand and led him away into the confines of the forest.

"Inuyasha…" She said in that soft tone of hers.

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head. He knows what Kikyo wants, and he couldn't give it to her. It's been too damned long since…well…

Quickly he pulled Kikyo toward himself and captured her lips in a passionate kiss…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miouri felt someone poke her in the ribs. She moaned sleepily and sat up slowly. Apparently she wasn't very awake, for her upper body slid off the bed to join her lower half on the floor. Luckily Ryu caught her.

"Miouri!"

The tutor's eyes fluttered before she closed them. Ryu and Kyo looked at each other worriedly. It was not like the tutor to stay up way past her bedtime; Miouri was just as bad as Juriana when it came to sleep. Anything less than normal will either leave them cranky as hell or a notch above fainting. For the tutor to be in this kind of condition, something is obviously bothering her. Ryu looked at Kyo. Kyo nodded and ran off to find the next available healer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After breakfast Kagome wandered the gardens, seeking both Rin and Shippo. Apparently she was tagged "It" by the two rambunctious children in a game of "hide-and-go-tag." She ran around the expansive gardens, past the lilies and roses and petunias looking for the familiar checkered pattern or the red hair. _Power…_

She stopped running, as a grin slowly spread across her face. She was only taught to do this by Sesshoumaru the few days that she was training. She closed her eyes and gathered her powers in her mind, before she spread them like putty. Instantly, she could feel Shippo's aura and Rin's chi. She ran to their hiding spots and shouted, "FOUND YOU!"

The children had only laughed and ran away. Kagome continued the chase, unaware of eyes watching her.

Sesshoumaru had only came back from his morning patrol when he felt the miko's aura spread partially through the gardens. Though she still posed no threat, he knew that her powers can very well threaten the wellbeing of his staff. He masked his own _youki_ and stood regally behind a tree, watching as she and the children played. His eyes softened just a tiny bit before he returned to that emotionless stare. _This is not time to be reminiscing about this Sesshoumaru's past…_Without another word, he stepped away from the tree and headed toward his study, where loads and loads of complaints and reports awaited him.

It was noon when she decided to give the children a bath. Calling for Nishihana, she and the healer's apprentice gathered up the children. Once the task was finished, Nishihana emptied out the waters, complaining miserably. She pushed her wet locks out of her face.

"This is the last time I'm going to let you talk me into giving the little one's a bath. They're so rowdy! How can you stand them, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome blushed. "It's just Kagome, and they're just so adorable, don't you think so?"

They went on about stuff. By the time they finished Kagome was also done with her cleansing. Nishihana emptied the waters as well as Kagome moved behind the silk screen to dress. She donned her miko's uniform (Nishihana had provided her with one) and went to the dining halls. She joined the children in eating the midday meal, which consisted of rice, some greens and a roasted…_something._ Kagome could not figure out what the strange something was. Deciding to be safe than sorry, she avoided poking the mysterious meat.

Jaken arrived as she was about to leave after lunch. "Lord Sesshoumaru has summoned you, miko!" he squawked.

Frowning, Kagome plodded Jaken over the head with her fist. "I have a name. It's Ka-go-me. Use it, Jaken! Now lead the way."

Jaken huffed in fury; this miko should be treating him with respect! After all, he was the loyal retainer of the esteemed Lord Sesshoumaru. Surely this was not how his retainer should be treated. Grumbling about rude priestesses, Jaken led Kagome to the study. Sesshoumaru was literally buried in a mountain of scrolls, half of which were already rerolled up in a neat corner.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the miko has arrived." With that, Jaken left the room.

Sesshoumaru did not glance up. He only spoke. "Miko, the tutor seems to have undergone some sort of trauma. You are to educate both Rin and the kit in literature and arithmetic."

Kagome thought it over. "That's all?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent. His nerves are grating at him, the mountain of scrolls teetering ominously over him. He continued his work, leaving Kagome to her wonderings. Kagome, on her part, almost pitied the lord as he sat among the massive amount of scrolls. She walked lightly over to his desk, and grabbed half of them. He does not appear to care. Slowly, Kagome made her way with the scrolls to the mat and carefully placed the scrolls on the floor. Grabbing the top most one, she read it and nearly giggled. It was a complaint regarding the placement of a shop cart.

Minutes turned to hours as Kagome shifted through the scrolls, carefully separating the ones that she thought were important from the ones that were most utterly pointless. She picked up the pile she deemed "important," grimacing as her legs protested strongly against the sudden movement. She walked over to Sesshoumaru's desk, and placed those on top of the one scroll that remained on the work pile. Sesshoumaru glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow. Kagome blushed lightly as she stared into his eyes.

"I've take the liberty to kinda…um…sort…your work, I suppose. These are the ones that seem more important than the others…"

She quickly went back to collect the other pile of scrolls. She placed these on the desk next to the first pile.

"These are the less important ones…I hope this has helped…" When she realized that he was still staring at her, she 'eeked' and made a mad dash for the door.

Sesshoumaru watched her retreating back, a ghost of a grin appearing on his devilishly handsome features.

A/N: I hate to leave things off here, but I'm running purely on whim here. My muse withered away because I forgot to water it, and both my editors are away on vacation. So sorry for the short chapter *cries* I promise I'll make the next one longer x___x;;


End file.
